


【康纳x海尔森】恶名

by cigarettekiss



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Haytham Kenway, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettekiss/pseuds/cigarettekiss
Summary: 海尔森在掐康纳脖子时被麻醉枪射中。康纳认定自己的父亲是个无情无义的人。
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	【康纳x海尔森】恶名

**Author's Note:**

> 纯pwp，羞辱，非自愿  
> ao3总是搞乱我的格式

恶名  
空气并不流动。  
四面墙一起朝康纳压下来，他只能垂着眼睛。  
不远处海尔森像个婴儿似得蜷缩在地板上。大腿被折向胸口，手臂穿过两腿之间，一根绳子牢牢将他的手腕与脚腕绑在一处。这迫使他把整个会阴部暴露在康纳眼下，尽管隔着衣物，康纳还是不费力地用目光勾勒出那处微妙的轮廓。上移是海尔森的脸，康纳的视线描摹过他紧锁的眉头，以及新添的淤青和伤口。他给海尔森留下了这些痕迹，相应公平的，海尔森也留下了他的，在康纳额角隐隐作痛。还有那短促而粗重的呼吸，康纳侧耳听着，显然被捆绑的姿势使海尔森呼吸不畅，即使在昏迷中也无法安稳。  
这就是我的父亲。康纳想。  
突然海尔森挣动了一下。  
“你醒了，父亲，”康纳毫无声调起伏地说，“很遗憾我还活着。”  
在意识到自己的处境之后，海尔森的神情有一瞬间的迷茫。  
是，他们原本在乔治堡的大楼里。康纳希望结束的是查尔斯·李的生命，反过来等待他的却是三年没见的父亲。他们缠斗在一起，海尔森骑到他身上，扼住了他的脖颈……，好在一个藏在远处的刺客用麻醉枪射中了海尔森。康纳发自内心感谢那名同僚的救命之恩。他和海尔森并肩作战过多次，第一次刀剑相向，海尔森就几乎要了他的命。他想起那之前他如何寄希望于海尔森念在血缘关系上放弃，海尔森又是如何用冰冷的语言回应他的：“不，我们是敌人。我们中必定要死一个。”  
“差一点你就杀死我了。”康纳继续说。  
“你在说什么？我从来没有这么想过。”海尔森喘了口气，他又挣扎了一下，朝康纳声音的位置抬起头。绳子绑得很紧，康纳看出海尔森非常不舒服，但只是无动于衷地看着。幼年时母亲从来不肯和他描述父亲的样子，他只能根据其他玩伴的父亲猜测，自己的父亲是否一样高大健壮的，会在归家后把孩子抱在膝上玩耍的，接着他们告诉康纳，他的父亲是个白人。康纳只知道白人是危险的，却想象不出他们的生活习惯。十四岁的时候他第一次见到海尔森，于是他想象中的父亲有了具体的容貌。海尔森对他做过什么？向狙击手指出他的位置，批准他的死刑，将袖剑比在他喉咙上……虚假的同盟时间之外，海尔森至少三次想置他死地。即使那时，海尔森也不愿费心掩饰自己的残忍。俘虏的血溅在康纳脸上时他就该醒悟海尔森的冷酷无情。是两人携手合作时的快乐像苦药上那层薄糖衣似的一直遮住康纳的眼睛。  
今天康纳终于看清了，心里也有一部分永远死去了，带着他对海尔森作为父亲的所有幻想。  
他是真的想杀我。这就是我的父亲。康纳想。  
“你想说你只是攻击我，只是用手掐我的脖子，并且用上了一些力气，对吗父亲？”  
他听见海尔森深吸了一口气：“这其中有些误解，也许我们应该谈谈，儿子。”  
“儿子，”康纳重复了一遍，毫不掩饰语气中的讽刺，“有时我觉得你在想利用我时才会想起这点。你的表演总是这么精湛，记得之前吗？你明知道母亲已经去世了，却问我她的近况，装作很震惊，告诉我你和查尔斯李跟此事无关。我一度真心实意想要相信你。结果呢？”  
“我只是在等待恰当的时机揭露真相。”  
“谢谢你的真相，它教会我不该相信你们这些外来者中的任何一个。”  
这是充满报复感的一句宣言，海尔森没有答话，看来似乎被什么困扰着。康纳一动不动，等待海尔森的辩解。  
海尔森终于开口了：“或许你不介意的话，我们先搁置这段对话，我想……兄弟会应该没有禁止他们的俘虏……解决一些生理问题。”

生理问题？  
这个词猝不及防地撞在康纳心口上。他没料到在这种境遇下海尔森居然还能考虑这种事。诚然一起追击丘奇的时候，他们确实发生过一些肉体关系，产生过一些远超父子范畴的感情，但这都是过去式，康纳以为一切都随着他那句“我们恩断义绝”烟消云散了。海尔森此时提起来，是妄图在父子关系破裂的当下凭着另一种曾经的亲密关系来使他心软吗？  
“我指，使用洗手间。”海尔森叹了口气，也许是看到康纳的神情变得过于复杂。  
在凝重的沉默里，康纳走到海尔森身边，弯下身替他解开了脚踝处的绳索。海尔森终于得以把手臂从两腿之间抽出来。过久的血液循环不畅让他的双腿近乎麻木，他半跪了一会，这才摇摇晃晃地站起来。与此同时，康纳发现他在快速地观察房间的布局。  
“别耍花样，父亲，你应该清楚以目前的身体状况你没有胜算。”康纳打开墙上一扇小门，露出一个极小的，利用楼梯下梯形空间建出的洗手间。大概面积不到两平方米，倾斜的天花板高度完全无法让一个成年人在里面站直，最高处也许有一米四，而马桶底端离天花板的甚至只有一米二左右。  
你实在无法对一个隐藏在情趣酒店内的据点要求太多。  
康纳冲海尔森扬了扬下巴，示意他进去。  
海尔森为这生平罕见的空间利用杰作失语了片刻，“你自己用过这个洗手间吗？”  
洗手台前的镜子映出两张相似到令人不适的脸。康纳一言不发地在海尔森膝弯一踢，海尔森双膝便不受控制地跪倒在地。  
“我猜其他部分不需要我的帮助？”康纳说。  
“当然，非常感谢。”海尔森以康纳熟悉的尖刻腔调回答。紧接着他猛然意识到康纳没有避让的意思，而是面无表情地望着他。海尔森惊诧的目光在康纳脸上停留了一会，似乎想确认什么。  
“别这样，康纳。”他低声道。  
康纳这才迟钝地反应过来海尔森误会了什么，但他灵魂里对父亲逆反的那部分阻止了他按海尔森希望的那样，照顾海尔森的体面。  
“我们已经‘坦诚相见’过不知多少次了，父亲，还有什么不能看的吗？”  
海尔森也许觉出了康纳羞辱他的决心，偏过头去。  
“做个选择，父亲，你是要解决一下你的‘生理需求’，还是我们俩就这么待在这？”  
海尔森僵硬了许久，终于闭上眼把手往裆下滑去。他不太利落地拉开裤链，试了第二次才把自己的阴茎成功掏出来。如果是以前，这类活动完全可以被看做两人之间的情趣，现在残留的只有赤裸裸的羞辱意味，而海尔森在他面前全盘接收了。  
康纳看得出海尔森不太放松，他酝酿了一会才有热流徐徐流出。康纳发觉此时的水流声竟足以响亮到令人面红耳赤的地步。他和海尔森同样感觉难以忍受。  
“查尔斯·李在哪？”  
在海尔森反应过来之前，一只鞋已经强硬地自他股间踩上马桶沿，故意卡在他阴囊下方，生生打断了他的排泄。海尔森从喉中漏出一声轻哼，他必须挺直了腰才能勉强使自己的阴囊离康纳的鞋面远一些，不至于被挤压得疼痛。  
“你偏爱查尔斯·李的程度总是超过我的想象。”  
那要命的敏感处被变本加厉地磨蹭着。  
“……停下，康纳。”海尔森徒劳地夹紧双腿，但无济于事。突然海尔森笑了，用他惯有的高傲口吻说，“康纳，好孩子，你在吃醋？”  
康纳的动作顿住了。  
“这点似乎让你非常得意，父亲。让我爱上你也是你计划的一部分？”  
“不是，”海尔森夸张地叹了口气，“——希望你喜欢这个回答。我说过我不伪饰爱慕。你很对我口味，特别是床上。除了技巧方面差强人意，其他条件都是很不错的。”  
他轻佻的语气使康纳沉默。他回想起那些荒唐的时光，是自己对海尔森的渴望让父子感情变质了。海尔森答应了，满足了他。海尔森做的事不像个父亲，他做的事也不像个儿子。可那段时间里他居然心里有一种奇妙的安稳感，觉得永远这样下去就可以。大抵他其实不太看重肉欲，更多的不过因为“和海尔森一起做的某件事”而欣喜。现在他知道海尔森并不持有同样的看法。他只想嘲笑自己。  
过了许久，康纳轻声说：“父亲，你醒之前我在抽屉里找到一些有趣的东西，也许很适合你。”  
康纳突然伸手捂住了海尔森的上半张脸，海尔森下意识张嘴呼吸，这遂了康纳的意思。一个冰凉的环状物体趁机被塞进海尔森嘴里，并牢牢卡在他上下颚之间，使他的嘴无法合上。  
在海尔森来得及抬手把它摘掉之前，康纳已在海尔森脑后拉紧了口枷的皮带，把它固定在海尔森脸上。  
“我猜比起说话，你的嘴可以有更好的用途，父亲。”  
海尔森被捏着下巴转过头，从他眼中年轻人看到了自己：神情阴沉，如同暴风雨到临前积满密云的天幕。

口枷显然把海尔森弄得非常难受，康纳在海尔森身旁半跪，按住海尔森试图碰触口枷的双手，同时另一手插在海尔森发间往下压，使海尔森几乎伏到地上。拉开裤链，从口枷中心的圆环，康纳直截了当地插进去，毫不留情地侵犯海尔森的嘴。之前他们也做过这种事，但海尔森才是主导的那一方。此时海尔森只有仓促地调整呼吸来适应节奏。康纳没打算给他这个机会，每一次都侵入得迅速而暴虐。先是完全塞满他的口腔，接着是再次完全塞满。海尔森很快被自己的唾液呛到，他猛地挣开康纳咳嗽起来，而康纳强硬地拉着海尔森的头发迫使他抬头，接着把滑出的阴茎重新喂进他嘴里。  
如此循环，康纳似乎找到了使用海尔森的窍门。他把海尔森的脸按到自己的小腹上，一路捅到海尔森喉咙最深处。海尔森的咽部肌肉不由自主收紧，温柔地包裹着阴茎的头部。海尔森本人，——应该是窒息了，想要把康纳推开，但他的姿势很难使上力。康纳强行维持了这个深度几秒。  
在海尔森足以被他的阴茎噎死前，康纳良心发现放开了他。  
海尔森咳着，干呕着，来不及咽下的唾液沿着嘴角流下来。他的眼眶蓄积许多生理性的泪水，当他无力地把双手搭在康纳腿间，连续摇着头向康纳靠近的阴茎表达拒绝意愿时，其中的一滴就顺着脸颊滚落，遗留长而鲜明的泪痕。这把他的模样塑造得尤为凄惨。

康纳一言不发地注视着海尔森的脸，突然把海尔森翻过身推倒在马桶座上。按住海尔森的后颈，他并不温柔地把海尔森的西装裤往下扯。他的父亲还穿着衬衫夹，康纳能想象出他每天早晨一丝不苟把绑带固定在自己大腿上的样子。康纳弹出袖剑，在海尔森的僵直中挑起绑带查看下面红色的勒痕。比起将海尔森的内裤脱下，康纳只是随手用袖剑在布料的下半部划出一个口子，然后在清脆的撕裂声中拿起一旁台面上的润滑液。  
他用两根手指将海尔森的穴口撑开，将完全过量的润滑液对准那处倒进去。绝大部分都流了出来，在开始前就把那处弄得一片狼藉。康纳用手指把多余的润滑液重新抹到穴口，再把手指插进去，在他父亲柔软的后穴里漫不经心地搅动。他清楚海尔森的敏感点在哪，弯着指节揉按的话，内壁就会不由自主地紧缩，紧紧吸住他的手指。  
康纳突然意识到海尔森并不反抗，只是安静地分开腿趴在马桶座上，发出一些细微的喘息让康纳知道他没有再度昏迷。  
“你喜欢这样吗，父亲？”康纳问。  
海尔森自然无法作答。康纳把阴茎的头部顶在海尔森的穴口摩擦，缓慢地往里顶，让他父亲一点点吃进去。这时一个念头瞬间击中了他：海尔森只是为了查尔斯·李在拖延时间罢了，故意激怒他，利用他……

这就是我的父亲？  
康纳感到一种致命的疲乏，像无形的手持着铅液从上往下在浇筑他的躯壳，平添数百倍重负。搭在海尔森腰际的手倦到无法抬起，他强迫自己继续下去，尽管已经兴味缺缺。此时海尔森在他面前，供他随意插入，安静到像变成了某种器具。而他的阴茎，康纳低头凝视着它在海尔森那处进出，现在变成了达成羞辱目的的媒介。不会和以前一样了，康纳机械地抽送时想，他满心厌倦，也许以后他都不会再勃起了，——或者面对海尔森以外的人不会再勃起了。他往外退，再狠狠撞进去。他父亲是永远铁石心肠的塑像，他却执着于从他躯体里得到反馈。  
想到海尔森无法抚慰自己，康纳把手从海尔森两腿间穿过，把他的顶端按在马桶冰凉的陶瓷底座上。  
海尔森“唔”了一声，挣扎着想爬起身。康纳把手按在他的脊背上防止这一点，同时更加不留余地地侵犯他，力道如同试图牢牢把自己楔进他的身体。海尔森的双腿在他身下打颤，每顶一下都能从海尔森喉咙深处逼出短促的呻吟，像中途就被掐断了似的。康纳有些一意孤行的意味。正在违背海尔森意愿的认知给了他虚假的满足感，仿佛他与海尔森的斗争中最后还是海尔森向他做出了妥协。  
康纳抽插得越来越快，再一次从浅处捅到底的瞬间他射了出来。海尔森格外剧烈颤抖了一下，接着他听到了水声。  
他把海尔森肏到失禁了。  
康纳沉默地等待水声再次结束。他松开海尔森，倒了些润滑液在手里，握住海尔森半硬的阴茎开始快速套弄。康纳猜测海尔森这时比平常更加敏感，但海尔森的反应比他想象得更大些。往后闪躲着直到背撞上康纳的胸口，海尔森扭动着身体躲避，阴茎像蛇一样从康纳手中滑出去，又被重新捉住继续方才的酷刑。拔高了声调的呜咽从海尔森嘴里发出来，快感和哀求混合，有几声康纳不确定是不是在叫他的名字。康纳索性将海尔森的口鼻一起捂住，同时更加凶狠地给予刺激。配合着套弄的节奏，手掌下有不断的呻吟传出来，在达到某一个节点之前，康纳停下了。  
海尔森的身体完全软在他怀里，靠着他，胸口剧烈地起伏着，被否定了高潮的阴茎可怜地歪在小腹上，一滴透明的体液缀在铃口。康纳的视线越过海尔森的肩膀望到他膝盖上两处红紫的淤青，像海尔森曾经跪在两丛玫瑰上，并把它们都碾碎了似的。

他缓缓把手伸进海尔森的衬衫里抚摸他温热的皮肤，海尔森一动不动，于是康纳用手聚拢起海尔森的胸肌揉弄着，将他的乳头夹在虎口里挤压，用指甲掐它，拧它，拉扯它……等海尔森无声地举起被捆绑的双手企图挡开他，康纳确信那一侧乳头已被玩弄到无需触碰都会疼痛的地步。  
仍旧海尔森躺在康纳怀里，仿佛他们还是一对爱侣。

康纳从地板站起来，把裤子被褪到一半的海尔森抱到马桶上坐着，这次牢牢把他和抽水马桶绑到在一起。遭到了一些反抗，但康纳的力量胜过了他的父亲。完成后康纳退后几步，抽出几张纸巾将自己的阴茎擦干，穿好裤子。还是充血状态，但他不以为意。海尔森偏过头盯着康纳手的动作，下颌一片晶亮，无法控制的唾液不断滴落在他的西服前襟。  
康纳犹豫片刻，用刚才的纸巾替海尔森擦了擦嘴。他不确定是否该替海尔森摘下口枷。难道他还没意识到这个男人巧舌如簧，满口谎言的本质吗？一旦这么做了，那些使他动摇的话就会源源不断的自那两片薄唇间吐露。  
于是他收回了手。

“替我祈祷吧，顺利的话，今晚我就能让李见血，然后在你把我射进去的东西都流干前回来。”康纳说。  
海尔森终于抬头朝他看过来，那双灰蓝色眼睛里蕴含的情感同以前一样，难以读懂。


End file.
